Fallen for You
by inksilverblue
Summary: Took place about a week after the incident at the Isadora premier. Maya, seeing Hayami Masumi with a woman, finally understand her own feelings. So without really thinking, she confessed her love to the only person she can lean on...her purple rose fan. Despite the irony that Masumi is her purple rose fan, how would the demon of Daito react to this love confession? One Shot.


**So was dragged by my parent to go furniture shopping… and I was just so bored. And then, a fanfic idea hit me and the next thing I knew, I already finished this story. Yeah, the format of this story might be a bit weird and messed up since I wrote it on my phone… sorry. There might be some stupid random auto correct thing in here too, maybe. Since I just skimmed through it, point it out to me if you see any, thanks :)**

**Title: Fallen for you**

**Rating: T (for major fluff)**

**Genre: Humor, Romance**

**Word Count: 2333 **

**Summery: Take place about a week after the incident at the Isadora  
premier. Maya, seeing Hayami Masumi with a woman, finally understand  
her own feelings. She loves him. So without really thinking, she  
confessed her love to the only person she can lean on...her purple  
rose fan. Despite the irony that masumi=purple rose fan, how would  
the demon of daito react to this love confession? Read and find out! ONE SHOT!  
**  
Masumi Hayami woke up to his usual sound of alarm clock. As he  
reached over to turn it off, his eye rested on a small bandage on his  
hand where Maya had bitten him while acting as Jane recently last  
week. A soft chuckle escaped from his lips as he recalled the event.

Turned off the alarm clock, he sat up on his bed. He set the alarm to  
ring later than usual last night. He had a 'date' with Shiori-San and  
that maiden has insisted on having him watched her do her flower art  
'till late into the night. When he came home, he was exhausted and  
slumped onto bed. She's not a bad woman... But... He doesn't feel any  
love toward her.

Ran his hand through his hair, he stood up from his bed and walked to  
the bathroom. As he was getting a towel from the cabinet, he spotted  
a package lying in the middle. Curious, he picked it up.

Together with the package, there's a small envelope attached to it,  
opened it up, a note was inside:

_Hayami san,_

Maya had entrusted this package to her purple rose fan. She asked me  
to give a recorder to her yesterday morning and she returned them to  
me a few hours ago. So I dropped by to delivery them to you, but you  
weren't home so please pardon my intuition to your room. Maya said  
that it was for her fan only so I feared that the maids might  
accidentally took it.

Hijiri  
  
'huh.' the curious fan thought to himself while opening the package.  
'What could it be...'

Pressed the play button, he laid it down on the counter and began to  
brush his teeth.  
_  
"My dearest purple rose fan. Kitajima Maya here. The reason why I'm  
recording this to you is that first, my kanchi is horrible"  
_  
First off, laughing while brushing your teeth is not really the best  
idea. The demon of Daito, not knowing this little fact, almost choked  
to death.

_"Second, you're like a family to me. A big brother. A dad. Someone  
I could lean on to. Someone I can trust. Someone I can share my  
feelings with. I have something really important to tell you. You've  
been by my side since the day I first performed in a stage show.  
So... I wanted you to be the first, and the only one who know this."_

There was a long pause on the recording.

_"I... have fallen in love with a man I'm not supposed to."_

The sentence made him swallowed the foam in his mouth. 'Wait.  
What?' he yelled mentally to himself.

_"That man that is 11 years older than me."_ the recording continued to  
play.

A chill ran down the purple rose fan as he stopped dead, his eyes wide.

_"A man who makes fun of me, calling me Chibi-chan. A man who killed my mother. A man who is already engaged to another women."  
_  
Okay. That totally confirmed his doubt.

_"And yet I've fallen for him. I love him, my purple rose fan. No matter how much horrible things he did to me, it was all for my sake. He hid away my mother so that I could concentrate on my acting  
career. He did that for me. In the end, my mother died. But..."  
_  
Another long silence.

_"At first, I did hate him and screamed at him to go to hell. Then, he  
told me the reason. I thought about it for many nights, and I came to  
realize that I didn't blame him anymore. It wasn't his fault that my  
mother was sick. He actually took care of her. Giving her  
medications and checked her into a hospital. It was all for my sake.  
When I performed as Puck, he gave our group advices although it was  
not necessary. When the show was over, he donated money to us and  
said to think that it was you who gave them. And that time when he  
purposely made me act as Jane in front of everybody during the  
reception of the show Isadora, it was all to advertise me and make  
the media became aware of us. He did that for me. I never really  
knew when I've fallen for him. I hated him, but slowly, somehow those  
feelings turned into love. The first day I met him, was the day I  
first watch a stage show. I was 13 then. How I bumped into him and when I looked up, I saw a warm smile and deep gentle brown eyes. Back then; he was just  
a nice 'uncle'. Now whenever I see him, my heart beats faster and  
suddenly my cheek turns hot. How I would fight the urge to reach my  
hand out to touch him. To look into his eyes and stare at his big  
tall body. I... don't really know what to do anymore. I've fallen in  
love with someone I shouldn't have."  
_  
'Click' came the sound of the end of the recording.

The shocked Hayami Masumi/Purple rose fan/Maya's daddy long leg/demon  
of daito mind went blank. Just what did he just heard? The crush of  
his life just told her purple rose fan, aka himself, that she loves him.

As the reality of the words sank into him, he slowly felt his cheek,  
and the back of his neck turn hot. He just got confessed by the love  
of his life through a recorder. While brushing his teeth. When he just woke up.

Quickly, he finished his morning routine and crashed down on the  
sofa. He grabbed a pillow and covers his face with it. Somehow, the  
soft fabric against his cheeks calmed his galloping heart beat.  
"Maya..." he whispered and pulled the pillow down from his face; and  
rest it on his lap.

How was he supposed to react to that? Cry tears of joy, shower and get  
dressed at the speed of light, drive at 1000 miles an hour to where  
Maya is, confess everything to her and live happily ever after? Some  
how that felt like a good idea. So that was exactly what he did.

…

"Chibi-chan!" He yells at the top of his lung when he opened the  
door to the studio.

In a corner of the room, a bright red-faced Maya curled up in a corner  
with Koji by her side.

"Chibi-chan?" many people mumbled, not knowing whose nickname that was.

"Hayami San..?" Masumi's-wife-to-be exclaims as she stood up from the  
floor. Apparently they were practicing for the show.

"Kuronuma-San, I'm afraid that I'll have to borrow Chibi-chan here for  
the day. Is that alright with you?" Masumi asked.

"Err... Sure... I guess..." the director answered, obviously confused.

"Perfect! Come on Chibi-chan!"

"But...why-" she protested, her face red, obviously from embarrassment  
of being called 'Chibi-chan' in front of her colleges.

"Just come on".

"Okay, okay, let me just get my things..." she whined and went to grab  
her bag. Soon after, she was walking by his side, glancing at him  
suspiciously.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see" I smiled.

'Whenever I see him, my heart beat faster' Masumi recalled from  
earlier and smirked. Casually grabbed her hand, ignoring Maya's  
protest, he checked her pulse. Sure enough, it was beating as fast as  
the flapping wing of a bee.

"You know, your pulse is unusually fast right now, care to explain to  
me why?" he asked in a teasing tone.

"Wha-no-it's just beca-mmm-it's because you suddenly took my hand like  
that and I was surprised and-" she trailed off, tongue tied.

"Hm-hm" Masumi laughed "right"

The two stopped in front of a Taiyaki shop.

"So... This is what you dragged me here for...?" she exclaimed in  
disbelief, her mouth hanged open.

"'Course not. I'm just getting breakfast. Considering the fact that  
I rushed here without eating anything." Masumi said and walked up to  
the stand

'and because you just suddenly confessed your love to your purple rose  
fan/me and I was so crazy happy' he quietly added to himself, grinned  
from ear to ear

"Ne, Maya, you want some? I'll pay," he offered.

"Oh, um, I'm okay, I already ate this morning."

"Okay then, 1 black bean and 1 custard please." He told the auntie.

"Coming right up' she said cheerfully. Grabbed the money from his  
wallet, he exchanged it with her for the bag of yummy goodness.  
"Thank you" Happy Masumi added.

"You're welcome." she smiled

Maya, who stood by his side stared at him during the whole Taiyaki  
buying. So many questions, doubts, thought popped into her mind. So  
many things that she wants to talk to him about. And…Her confession to her purple rose fan. She wonders how did he react. The  
urge to touch his hand that's just right there, beside her grew  
stronger.

Then that urge disappeared as Masumi took her small soft hand in his.  
"Let's sit somewhere..." he trailed off.

"Ah, um, okay..." she managed to spoke up.

Looking around for the first time, Maya realized that they are in a  
park. But somehow, it seems so quiet, well, that should be expected,  
since who would come here on a Monday morning? Everyone is at school  
or at work.

Speaking of work, "Hayami-san, I really appreciate you taking me here,  
but... don't you... Have to go to work?"

"Nah, the company is doing fine anyway, they won't miss me for a day."

"If you say so..." Maya said feeling a bit uneasy.

Masumi Hayami here, on the other hand, is having the time of his  
life. There really is nothing better than eating Taiyaki for  
breakfast and holding Maya's hand in the morning. Especially knowing  
that she too, have feelings for him.

Normally, just holding her hand like this was way over what he was  
capable of doing. When he does hold her hand, he need to concentrate  
everything to keep a good poker face or else he would blush like a  
middle-schooler seeing his crush.

All matters aside, now he could be more confident. Knowing that she  
loves him... Was just too good.

A few minute walk, and Masumi found a bench under a tree; with no one  
close by, thankfully.

"Here, let's sit" I suggested.

By then, Masumi had already finished his first piece and is on his  
second one.

Notices that Maya haven't spoken a proper sentence since coming with  
him, he asked jokingly after he took another bite from the Taiyaki,  
"Maya. You're abnormally quiet today. Something happened? Usually,  
you'll be giving me death threats already."

"About that... Um, I've been meaning to tell you this for a while  
now..."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you..."

"eh?"

"About making me act as Jane in front of the media..."

"Oh. That. It's fine, that was nothing really."

"No, really, thank you. And also I have to apologize, your hand...  
I..."

"Hah! So now the little puppy is feeling guilty for biting his  
master." He laughed and scratched her head.

"Since when was I your master?" Maya groaned.

"Well, maybe not a master. How about Daddy long leg then?"

"...what...?"

"Maya. I'm your purple rose fan."

A long silence. Those words seem to hang in the air, bouncing  
around and then bam, it hit Maya. Wide eyes, she slowly turned to the  
man she now know his true identity.

"You're not kidding... Right?" She asked in a wearily soft tone.

"Of course I'm not. I really am your purple rose fan."

"Then... The tape I send to my purple rose fan yesterday..."

He wickedly grinned at her. His face bloomed like a flower.

"Nonononono" she bit her lips. "Hayami-San... I-"

Maya didn't finished her sentence. Or more accurately, she couldn't,  
because the lips of the man she loves was on hers.

Soft warm lips brushing against her, (and surprisingly custard  
flavored), the shell-shocked young girl sat there, frozen in place.

The man she loves turned out to be the person she cherished the most.  
Her purple rose fan, who send her to high school. Who helped her, care for her, supported her.

Slowly, shyly, she returned the kiss. Her already fluttering heartbeat was like drums in her ears. Tensed nervous bodies relaxed and  
the couple moved closer to each other, lessening the gap between them.

Flushed face, Maya touched the rim of her lover's neck. Moving slowly  
upward and runs her hand in his silky brown hair.

She still couldn't quite believe it. It seems too good to be true. A  
too-good dream. Yet the passionate lip that is kissing her is so  
firm, so real. The reality of her, being in his strong arms, and that  
the man she thought could never be with is right here, just makes her  
heart burst of joy.

"I love you Maya." he smiled into the kiss.

"I love you too..." whispered back the young actress.

When they finally pulled back and ended the kiss, Masumi grinned  
playfully and suggested, "So, when is the wedding?"

**Yep. That's it. A nice cute one shot. I hope you guys liked it! Reviews are always loved and appreciated :)**


End file.
